Escritos escenciales
by psicomari
Summary: Un inocente desafío personal le permite revelar sus sentimientos, ahora deberá afrontar las consecuencias de su osadía.


**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

******. . . . . . . . . .**

**Escritos esenciales**

******. . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen? —Preguntó luego de detenerse frente a su grupo de amigos, quienes dialogaban entre susurros alrededor de un pupitre en medio del salón.

Visiblemente nerviosos, los jovencitos se sobresaltaron en sus sillas antes de dirigir sus miradas al recién llegado.

— ¡Shh! —protestaron incómodos, al unísono.

Ese gesto sorprendió al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué les sucede? —Dijo Ranma antes de escudriñar con la mirada los rostros de sus compañeros, descubriendo un curioso tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Minutos más tarde.

— ¿Entiendes Ranma? —inquirió Hisoshi.

—Sí, entiendo que están locos, si a eso te refieres —ironizó el artemarcialista, mezclado entre el grupo.

—Vamos, no vas a decirnos que nunca has tenido el deseo de declararte a la chica que te gusta, aunque fuera a través de una nota —comentó Daisuke.

—…y si tomas en cuenta que está por culminar el año académico —agregó Hiroshi.

— ¡No tenemos novia! —exclamaron en coro antes de echarse a llorar sin consuelo sobre el pupitre.

Avergonzado, el pelinegro observó a todos lados, preocupado por las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas que se posaron sobre el escandaloso grupo. Afortunadamente sólo se encontraban dos chicos y una muchacha además de ellos.

— ¡Claro! —Rápidamente se repuso Hiroshi—. Lo que sucede es que Ranma ya está comprometido, no tiene que preocuparse por tener novia.

—Puedo apostar —intervino Takeshi— que aún no se le ha declarado ¿o me equivoco?

En contados segundos las mejillas de Ranma se ruborizaron.

—Eso es algo que no les incumbe —. El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y puso los puños apretados sobre la mesa, mostrando su enfado ante el comentario.

—Lo sabía. No se lo has dicho —insistió Takeshi, incrustando en su rostro una sonrisa burlona—. Deberías decírselo, puedes escribir una nota anónima. O tal vez no tienes el valor necesario —agregó antes de que las miradas del grupo se concentraran en el rostro del pelinegro.

El hijo de los Saotome no sabía dónde mirar, su única convicción era no hacerlo directo al rostro de sus amigos.

Avergonzado, dio por terminada su participación en la plática y se alejó de la mesa en dirección a la salida aunque, antes de cruzar el umbral no pudo evitar oír las risas del grupo.

Tenían razón, debía reconocerlo, no tuvo ni tiene el valor suficiente para revelar sus sentimientos abiertamente, a menos que las circunstancias lo obligaran.

Más tarde durante las lecciones de historia.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, su atención quedó relegada de las lecciones, apenas oyó fragmentos de ella. Su mente repetía para él que era un cobarde.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero siempre rehuía a la posibilidad de dar ese gran paso, aunque la idea hubiera cruzado su mente incontables veces, siempre, su irracional cobardía ganaba todas las batallas. ¿Tan difícil es hacerlo? ¿Acaso es miedo a ser rechazo? No. Ciertamente Akane tampoco ha asumido nada, pero no se ha mostrado indiferente. Los hechos hablaban por sí solos: siempre estaban juntos, asumían todos los peligros habidos y por haber, en incontables ocasiones estuvieron dispuestos a dar la vida por el otro, y un sinfín de situaciones que tomarían una vida rememorar.

Hasta el bobo de Ryoga intentó, a su torpe manera, declarar su amor, aunque sólo conseguía estropear sus planes. Incluso ensayaba su discurso frente a una estatua, el poste de la luz o frente a un muro, todo valía. Y ni qué decir de Kuno y los chicos de la escuela que no dudaron en batirse a duelo con la mismísima Akane en su afán por conseguir una cita con ella. ¡Rayos! Todos han intentado acercarse a ella menos él.

De pronto, la voz del maestro exclamando un «entendieron» lo extrajo de ese mar de pensamientos en que se había convertido su mente, permitiéndole notar que, para variar, no había prestado atención a las lecciones.

—Necesito que resuelvan este ejercicio —ordenó el maestro Hinobura frente al pizarrón, señalando una compleja fórmula aritmética—. Tienen diez minutos.

Inmediatamente los alumnos tomaron sus bolígrafos y dirigieron su atención a los libros de matemáticas que reposaban sobre sus pupitres.

Ranma sólo se limitó a observarlos estupefacto, demostrando cuan perdido estaba en aquella clase. Tenía que hacer algo o el maestro notaría su distracción, así que imitó la acción de los demás: tomó su pluma, se recostó sobre su escritorio y fingió escribir.

Nuevamente dejó su mirada vagar por los rincones del recinto estudiantil hasta que se posaron en la figura de su prometida quien se hallaba concentrada en sus apuntes. Estaba justo a su lado, se veía hermosa, iluminada por un manto de luz solar que se filtraba por las ventanas, resaltando su angelical figura.

Se quedó contemplándola embobado unos instantes, hasta que el calor de sus mejillas arreboladas le advirtieron su estado.

Le importaba muy poco si el maestro Hinobura se enfadaba con él por no cumplir sus deberes, simplemente no tenía ánimos de hacer nada. Lo turbaba la idea de que otros tuvieran las agallas que él no disponía para declarar su amor. Por primera vez se sentía derrotado; una batalla perdida que no había librado aún.

¡Nada de eso! Podía demostrarse a sí mismo que tenía tanto valor para esos asuntos como para el combate. Después de todo nadie se enteraría, ni la misma Akane, sólo bastaba escribir una nota y cumplir con ese reto personal que, sin desearlo, le estaba costando superar.

«No puede ser tan difícil escribir un t-te…», pensó sujetando con fuerza su bolígrafo. No necesitaba pensar más, era mejor materializar esas palabras. Así lo hizo. Buscó un trozo de papel entre las páginas de su libro, así se evitaría el ruidoso trabajo de arrancar una de su cuaderno y no perturbaría el silencio que reinaba en el salón.

Encontró un retazo rectangular de papel. Regresó a las páginas indicadas por el maestro y preparó su pluma. Pasó mucho tiempo analizando antes de decidirse a escribir ya que era el único pliego que tenía al alcance.

Los tortuosos minutos que los demás dedicaron a resolver complejos ejercicios matemáticos, Ranma los invirtió en construir una corta frase que, según creyó, nadie más vería. Cuán difícil se le hizo revelarse a sí mismo sus sentimientos.

Sólo supo que había culminado el tiempo cuando levantó su mirada al frente y pudo ver a Hinobura ponerse de pie, pero eso no le importó, estaba satisfecho de haber cumplido el reto, aunque le faltaba su nombre a aquella declaración, lo que sucediera después era lo de menos.

Sentía haber ganado una batalla, aunque no pudiera contárselo a nadie, ni a la dueña de ese «Te amor» ni a quienes osaron desafiarlo. Se limitó a observar el producto de su verdadero trabajo en clase con una mezcla de pudor y embeleso, aunque su ortografía fuera pésima.

**...**

**..**

Pronto tendría que deshacerse de ella para evitar que alguien más tuviera acceso, de ningún modo lo permitiría, sería su ruina.

De improviso oyó las voces de sus compañeros acercarse al árbol donde reposaba apoyando su espalda contra el tronco. Estaba en medio del jardín de la escuela. Rápidamente tomó uno de sus libros, escondió la nota entre sus páginas y lo guardó en su morral, luego fingió descansar despreocupado.

—Ranma, ¿quieres jugar fútbol con nosotros? —preguntó Hiroshi sosteniendo un balón.

—Sí, Ranma, ven con nosotros —agregó alguien más.

El muchacho de ojos zafiros aceptó la oferta, mientras los demás se despojaban de sus portafolios para colocarlos junto al árbol. Estaban a cortos pasos del campo de fútbol así podían vigilar sus pertenencias sin problemas.

Las clases habían culminado así que no les importó quedarse hasta que los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron del cielo. Era el deporte favorito del grupo y Ranma no era la excepción.

**...**

**..**

Todos acudieron a recoger sus pertenencias excepto el pelinegro que prefirió acomodarse a los hombros su camisa china. Cada uno de sus compañeros pasó frente a Ranma despidiéndose con una corta frase o un gesto.

El muchacho caminó hacia el lugar donde reposaban sus pertenencias, sin embargo antes de que pudiera alejarse del campo, oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

—Ranma.

— ¿Eh? —se giró.

Era Daisuke. El último en despedirse regresó a penas un minutos después de marcharse.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó al verlo.

—Quería decirte que vi el seguro de tu portafolios abierto. No sé si…

No se detuvo a oír el resto de la frase y corrió presuroso en dirección al roble, mientras su amigo siguió sus pasos.

Efectivamente, encontró el seguro desactivado, hurgó en su morral para comprobar si faltaba algún objeto y notó que la ausencia de dos cosas: una bolsa conteniendo un emparedado y su libro de matemáticas.

Entró en pánico al recordar que en ese libro guardó la nota de amor que escribió y que planeaba destruir apenas dispusiera de tiempo.

Tomó a Daisuke del cuello de la chaqueta del uniforme y lo estrelló contra el árbol.

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas? —le increpó creyendo que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

El joven apenas pudo responder.

—N-no lo sé. C-cuando llegamos estaba a-así.

—Solo ustedes estaban aquí —replicó furioso.

Al notar que el muchacho no podría responder con claridad si continuaba presionándolo de ese modo, decidió soltarlo.

—Yo vi todo, nadie se llevó nada —se defendió mientras se frotaba el cuello—. ¿Crees que hubiera venido a decírtelo si no fuese así?

Los argumentos terminaron por engendrar una brizna de duda en su mente, que se acentuaría con un detalle más:

—El morral de Yoshiro estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero al revisarlo no le faltaba nada. Tal vez una ardilla o uno de esos animales que viven entre los árboles hizo esto.

¿Una ardilla? ¿Animales entre los árboles? Pudiera ser. No obstante la oscuridad no le permitía ver nada más que sombras.

Tomó a Daisuke del brazo y lo obligó a seguirlo.

—Tú me ayudarás a buscar —le dijo casi como una orden.

Consiguieron un par de linternas e iniciaron las investigaciones. En el transcurso de las siguientes horas revisaron cada rincón de los jardines, las canchas deportivas, los vestidores y dentro de los pabellones, simplemente no dejaron espacio sin revisar.

Todo fue en vano, no había rastro de los objetos y sólo cuando Daisuke se percató de la hora, Ranma desistió de continuar.

**...**

**..**

Caminó hacia la casa Tendo, frustrado, preocupado y confundido, no comprendía cómo pudo suceder semejante catástrofe. Rogaba a Kami que fuera cierto lo dicho por Daisuke y ese animalito destruyera el libro.

En cuanto Ranma llegó recibió una reprimenda por llegar tarde a casa y no le quedó más remedio que refugiarse en su habitación sin probar bocado alguno, aunque eso le importaba poco.

Pasó los último minutos recostado sobre la duela, pensando.

Se reincorporó y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto como un animal enjaulado, sin saber qué hacer, con todos sus temores a flor de piel, sin la más mínima certeza de lo sucedido. Pensó en negar todo si Akane y los demás llegaban a enterarse, el único inconveniente es que su prometida conocía bien su desastrosa caligrafía.

—Estoy perdido —murmuró en voz alta. Necesitaba pensar en un buen plan, con la mente en blanco.

De pronto su debate interno desapareció al oír el toque de unos nudillos contra su puerta, fuera de la habitación, provocándole un sobresalto. Más repuesto, dejó que sus nerviosas palabras permitieran la entrada al visitante.

**...**

**..**

Gruesas gotas de sudor surcaron sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Debía tranquilizarse o su prometida sospecharía algo y empezaría a interrogarle.

—Ranma, ¿te sucede algo?

—Nada. Estaba preocupado por los exámenes de hoy, eso es todo —argumentó frotándose la cien mientras reía nervioso.

— ¿Tú? ¿Preocupado por asuntos de la escuela? —se acercó y posó su palma sobre la frente del pelinegro—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ranma achicó los ojos y después levantó una ceja.

—Ja-Ja-Ja —ironizó—. Muy graciosa.

—Ah, bien —se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a su prometido—, si no estás de buen humor entonces no te diré lo que sucedió hoy en la escuela.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Ella sonrió con malicia, sabía que era una excelente oportunidad de fastidiar a su prometido.

—Pues, un bobo perdió uno de sus libros —reveló antes de volverse.

En la mente del artemarcialista surgió solo una posibilidad que lo aterrorizó sin remedio.

Todo estaba claro: un complot orquestado por sus compañeros quienes probablemente hurgaron entre sus cosas en su ausencia y decidieron revelar su secreto a Akane. « Los mataré », pensó apretando los puños.

—Sabes quién es ese bobo, ¿verdad? — comentó con sarcasmo.

Se puso rojo.

—Y-yo… —murmuró nervoso—. Ah…—miró a otra parte cuando ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, clavó su vista en la duela y finalmente volvió a mirar los ojos castaños.

Akane lo observó desconcertada.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te preocupa tanto haber perdido ese libro?

Su mente estaba turbada, en tan poco tiempo ella consiguió descentrar la poca estabilidad que lo sostenía, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Estaba avergonzado, con el corazón a pinto de escapar de su pecho y jugando con sus dedos. Tenía la mirada baja.

Akane resopló.

—Toma —le dijo extendiendo una de sus manos.

Frente a sí estaban el libro de matemáticas perdido y el sonriente rostro de su prometida.

—Las chicas lo encontraron en medio del césped. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿quieres? —caminó hasta quedar frente al umbral.

—E-Espera —la detuvo—. ¿Revisaste el libro?

—Ah, sí, es cierto —buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y extrajo un trozo de papel que no dudó en alcanzarle.

—A-Akane… —él la miró atentamente—. E-esto es…

—Un trozo de papel en blanco —lo rescato resignada—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¿En blanco? —preguntó sorprendido mientras inspeccionaba el pliego.

—Será mejor que estudies. En pocos días serán los exámenes finales —le recordó mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Pero se detuvo de improviso.

—Por cierto —recordó—, el maestro Happosai me pidió que te dijera que le devuelvas su bolígrafo.

— ¿Su bolígrafo? —replicó contrariado.

—Sí… —respondió fastidiada—. ¿No recuerdas que durante el desayuno se lo quitaste para vengarte de él por transformarte en chica?

De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación del maestro. Lo encontró planchando una por una las prendas íntimas que conformaban su colección.

El anciano sintió una poderosa aura de combate detrás de él.

—Maestro —gruñó apretando los dientes.

Happosai se giró antes de esquivar un certero golpe.

—Debí adivinar que esto era otro de sus trucos —gritó antes de lanzar el bolígrafo contra la duela.

—Ay, mi bolígrafo —dijo imperturbable, tomándolo el objeto entre sus manos—. Te advertí que no lo usaras.

— ¡Quiere decirme qué clase de magia sucia usó ahora!

—Déjame ver —fingió no recordar.

Ranma apretó los puños y sus dientes empezaron a crujir.

— ¡Hable!

— ¡Ah, ya recordé! La pluma está cargada con tinta invisible, una solución de almidón y agua a la que se le ha añadido una gota de yodo. Produce un líquido azul oscuro, pero la escritura desaparece a las cinco horas —reveló descaradamente mientras revisaba que su preciado objeto no se estuviese roto.

El pelinegro quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Sa… Sabe lo que eso significa? —replicó mientras destensaba sus nudillos, preparándose para atacar.

Un poderoso grito se oyó en toda la casa: ¡resolví mis exámenes con ese bolígrafo!

**...**

**..**

Akane estaba sentada a la mesa de la sala, disfrutando de una taza de té junto a Kasumi. Ambas observaban hacia el patio, dónde Ranma y Happosai estaban enfrascados en una lucha por ver quién golpeaba al oro primero.

La mayor de los Tendo observó a su hermana, estaba sonriente a pesar del escandaloso espectáculo que tenían frente ellas.

—Akane, ¿por qué estás tan feliz? —le preguntó Kasumi con ese eterno semblante dulce en el rostro.

—Por nada —respondió sonriente, bebiendo un sorbo de té.

De pronto sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial al recordar que justo antes de ingresar en la habitación de Ranma se cumplieron las cinco horas que mencionó Happosai. Lo supo cuando vio desaparecer la tinta.

* * *

**Notas de autora**: Hay dos datos curiosos acerca de esta historia; el primero es que lo escribí hace casi un año, mucho antes de ingresar a Fanfiction, pero, sin recordar exactamente cómo sucedió, se perdió entre cientos de archivos, y recién hace poco pude encontrar por casualidad, luego me dediqué a modificar la escritura y otros detalles, aunque seguramente mantiene errores, es inevitable; el segundo detalle está relacionado con la tinta invisible XD, idea la tomé de una de las historias del libro _El Club de los martes _de Agatha Christie. Un fantástico libro que narra ingeniosas historias policiales plagadas de misterio. ¿Alguno de ustedes habrá oído hablar de ella o leído alguna de sus obras? Si la respuesta es negativa, les recomiendo hacerlo. Es genial.

Debo aclarar que mi historia no tiene nada que ver con las narradas en dicha obra, tan sólo tomé la idea antes mencionada, le hice un pequeño cambio y la introduje aquí XD.

En ésta época de musas secuestradas por el desánimo, quiero ser mi propia heroína y rescatarlas a través de la lectura y la corrección de viejos escritos como éstos.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos.


End file.
